Nightingale's Song
by invisame
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes. Captain America's best friend. Florence Anna Charles. A nurse on the front in World War II. Her heart breaks for the man they call the Winter Soldier. She does her best to help him remember who he is while struggling to keep hold of her own sanity. Hydra separates them, a certain Captain will bring them back together. [Bucky, OC] Book 3 in my MCU series.
1. Chapter 1

_World War II...Shortly after Captain America rescues the 107th from captivity._

Florence Anna Charles was a nurse, one of the best in fact. Doctors proclaimed her ability to soothe hurting patients amazing. The way her patients recovered miraculous. It wasn't long before they began assigning her to care for the hopeless cases.

At the moment, however, numerous soldiers that had been rescued were pouring into the camp. All hands were needed to check the troops and clear them for duty. As usual, Anna (as she preferred to be called) started working without waiting for direction. It wasn't as if she needed someone to tell her how to give an examine to a service man.

"Hello, soldier," she said as she stepped over to one of the men, looking at the paperwork in her hand. When he didn't respond, she glanced up and her breath caught just a bit.

He was beautiful. She supposed that wasn't the best word to use to describe a man, but it was the first word to pop into her head when she saw him. Even with the cuts and bruises, he was gorgeous. His short brown hair was understandably a mess and his piercing blue eyes seemed to burn right through her.

His eyes were wide as they ran over her. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled even as she dropped her gaze back down. He cleared his throat. "S-Sorry. Sergeant James Barnes, ma'am. You can call me Bucky."

She set the paperwork aside and met his gaze. "Well, Bucky, you can call me Anna. Or anything but Ma'am really."

He grinned at that and her heart responded like a giddy schoolgirl. Why was she acting like she'd never been around a pretty face before?

She shook her head as she placed her fingers under his chin and lifted it to look at the bruising on his neck. She pressed against the wounds carefully. "Does this hurt?"

"No, M-Anna."

She nodded and let him lower his head so she could clean the cut on his cheek. He winced slightly when the disinfectant hit the open wound but was otherwise still. Her eyes ran over him, taking in the way he holding himself as he sat on the table.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine."

"Want to try that again, soldier?" she asked with an arched brow. It was evident from the way he sat that something was hurting him. Most likely his ribs.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine. Can I go?"

She looked at him blankly for a long moment. He squirmed under her observation but didn't say anything. Finally, she reached out and pressed lightly against the ribs on the side he was favoring.

He hissed in a breath and grunted in pain. "My ribs may be a little sore now that you mention it."

"Mmm-hmm. Shirt up," she said with a gesture.

He rolled up his shirt so she could see his side. Dark purple bruises mottled the otherwise pale skin. She cringed in sympathy as she saw the injury. A glance around the tent showed no one paying any attention to the two of them.

She laid her hand lightly against his side. "Sorry, my hands are cold."

"It's fine. Feels good actually."

"I'm going to try something, Bucky. It might hurt for a bit but it will feel better quickly. Okay?"

"Sure thing, doll."

She shook her head at the nickname then closed her eyes and concentrated. Power flowed from her hand and into the man in front of her, knitting his broken ribs back together. Four of them to be exact. He would have been miserable for a long time without her intervention.

When she finished, she removed her hand from his side. "Take a deep breath. See how that feels."

He did as she instructed though he was hesitant at first. "It feels great." He glanced from his side to her in surprise. "How did you do that?"

She gave him a small smile. "It was no big deal. They were simply dislocated. I fixed them."

He stared at her and she could tell that he didn't believe a word she said. Before he could say anything, another voice interrupted them. "Will he live, nurse?"

They both turned to see Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, standing there with a grin. She nodded. "He's all yours, Captain."

Bucky hopped down and looked at her for a long moment before walking off with his best friend.

* * *

Anna's mind was elsewhere as she trudged through the chow line. The men that arrived at camp that day were in surprisingly good health considering what they'd been through. She had seen several of them, but her thoughts were on one. Bucky Barnes. She still couldn't believe she had used her ability on him. She'd managed to avoid getting caught this long by saving it for the extreme cases. The ones that were so close to death that when they survived, no one wanted to look too closely at the how.

Or she stuck with easing the soldier's pain and let him heal on his own. And then Bucky Barnes stumbled into her life and she threw aside all her rules. She sighed as she turned from the line. Her eyes ran over the tables, looking for somewhere to sit. Her gaze settled on a familiar head of dark hair sitting next to a walking flag. Barnes and Rogers. As tempted as she was to sit with them, she figured she shouldn't risk it.

Then Peggy Carter sat across from them. Anna and Peggy had been friends for years. Deciding fate was nudging her in that direction, Anna shrugged and headed toward her best friend.

"I'm telling you, those ribs were broken, Steve," she heard Bucky say as she neared the table and she cringed slightly.

Peggy had already spotted her approach and must have seen the look on her face. "Didn't you know that Anna is a miracle worker?" she asked before smiling up at Anna. "Isn't that right, Florence?"

Anna groaned as she took the seat across from Bucky. "Why are you calling me that, Margaret?" She gave Steve and Bucky a nod. "Hello, gentlemen."

Peggy held up her hands. "Truce."

"You two know each other?" Steve asked.

At the same time, Bucky said, "Florence?"

"We grew up together," Peggy explained. The smile that lit her face could only be described as wicked. "Which is why I know her full name is Florence Anna Charles."

Anna rolled her eyes even though she knew precisely what Peggy was up to. As the only person that knew her secret, Peggy was trying to change the focus of the conversation. Bless her. "Yes, thank you for telling everyone."

* * *

Bucky grinned at their interaction. It reminded him of how he and Steve were with each other.

Peggy draped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "You know you love me."

Anna pointed at her friend with her fork. "We're stuck with each other forever. We have far too many secrets on each other."

The women laughed and Bucky looked between the two of them. They couldn't look any different if they tried. Peggy had dark hair perfectly pinned, lips done up in a bright red and warm chocolate colored eyes. Anna's dark blonde hair was pulled back but wisps of it had come loose to hang beside her face and along her neck. The only makeup he could tell she wore was a gloss of some kind on her soft pink lips and her eyes were a pale icy blue lit with humor.

He was smitten. There was no other word for it really. Steve could have Peggy. Florence Anna Charles was absolutely stunning and Bucky intended to make her his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Several months later..._

It was a slow day for once and Anna was taking the opportunity to do inventory. They were running low on several supplies and needed to get them ordered before they ran out completely. Finishing the last cabinet, she sighed and laid the notepad aside.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she jumped slightly in surprise. Realizing immediately who it was, she ran her hands over his arms and linked her fingers with his as she leaned back against him.

"Hey ya, doll," Bucky said against the back of her neck and she giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"Hey, Buck," she replied. "When did you guys get back?" She turned so she could see him and frowned at the dirt on his face that was now undoubtedly on the back of her uniform as well.

He grinned. "Just now. I would've cleaned up, but I couldn't wait to see my favorite girl."

She didn't have the heart to chastise him. She'd missed him too much. Bucky worked beside Steve and the Howling Commandos, fighting Hydra. When Anna and he would have parted ways, Peggy had dragged her along as the unit nurse. And Anna had never been more grateful.

She wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck. "I love you, Buck."

He turned serious all of a sudden and studied her face for a moment. "I love you, too, doll. Never doubt that." His lips found hers and they kissed until a throat being cleared caught their attention.

Anna's face heated when she turned to find Steve watching them with a smirk.

"I thought we were going for a drink, Buck," he said, obviously amused.

Anna turned to Bucky with a frown. He'd just gotten back. He laughed when he saw her expression. "You're going too, doll. Go get changed."

* * *

It was late evening by the time Bucky stood from the table the four friends were sharing and held out a hand to his girl. He wanted some time alone with Anna. She smiled at him as he helped her stand and wrapped an arm around her waist. He glanced over to Steve and Peggy. "We're going to go for a walk. See you later," he told them.

Peggy suddenly looked very serious. "Make sure you have her home at a reasonable hour, Sergeant."

Bucky arched a brow at the brunette and she broke into giggles. "I can't," she said with a wave of her hand through the air. "Go. Have fun."

Anna covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled as well. She leaned against Bucky's side as they wove through the tables toward the door. "I think Peg might be a little tipsy."

He grinned at her. "I think you might be right, doll." Once they got outside, he slowed his step and laced his fingers with hers.

"Where are we going, Buck?" she asked after a moment.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nowhere. Everywhere. I just want to spend time with you."

When she didn't respond he glanced over to find a smile on her lips as she ambled along beside him. He decided now was the time to ask her the question that had been bothering him for weeks. "Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Anything. You know that." She squeezed his hand.

"How do you do it?"

Her smile fell and her step faltered ever so slightly. "How do I do what?"

He pressed his lips together and looked around before tugging her into a secluded alcove. "You know what I'm talking about, doll. My ribs. The cut in Dugan's side. They were much worse than you tried to make out."

Her gaze was fixed on her hands as they twisted together. The silence stretched and just as Bucky was about ready to let it go, she spoke. "When I was eight years old, Peggy and I were climbing trees. Which we weren't supposed to be doing, but when has that ever done anything but encourage us. We were laughing about something and I heard this crack. It's still the worst thing I ever heard." Thick tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

Bucky instantly regretted asking her. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

She licked her lips and looked up at him. "Anyway, the branch Peg was on broke. Just snapped clean in two. I scrambled down the tree and ran to her side. She was gasping like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were huge. She was terrified, Buck. I just remember thinking that I had to fix her. My palms heated up but they looked exactly the same. But when I touched her..." She glanced down before meeting his gaze once more. "She was fine. Later she told me she hadn't been able to move as she laid there. That was what had scared her so badly. But I fixed her."

Anna shrugged and began walking again. "I don't know what it is, Buck or how I do it. It just happens. I try not to use it unless I have to, but then I saw you and...well, you're good at getting me to throw my rules out the window."

He grinned and brought her hand to his mouth to press a kiss on the back of it. "Your secret's safe with me, doll."

She simply shook her head as she leaned against him. He steered them back toward the base. "Come on. I have something I want to show you."

When they arrived at the barracks, Anna pulled to a stop and glanced between him and the building. "You want to show me the barracks? I assure you I have seen them before, Barnes."

He made a face and tugged her along behind him. "Cute, Anna. Very cute." He shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

When they reached the roof, he released her and spread out the blanket he'd stashed up there earlier. He sat and patted the space beside him.

She tilted her head to look him over then took the spot he offered. He laid back and pulled her down with him, cradling her against his chest. Her head leaned back to look at him. "Buck, what are you-"

He cut her off by grasping her chin to turn her head so she could see the sky.

"Oh," she gasped. Stars lit up the inky blackness. Millions of them. "It's beautiful," she whispered as if not wanting to disturb the night around them.

Buck kissed her temple. They laid in silence for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually Anna began to hum then sing softly under her breath.

He couldn't even make out the words but it made him smile just the same. "What are you singing, doll."

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't even realize I was. It's my favorite song. The stars always make me think of it."

When she didn't say anything else, he gave her a little hug. "Sing it for me?"

Her nose crinkled making him smile. "I'm a horrible singer."

"I don't believe you could be horrible at anything. I want to hear it."

(song is dream a little dream of me. Lyrics removed as not allowed on this site)

Her voice started soft, little more than a whisper, but Buck found it beautiful just the same.

He was well familiar with the song and sang the next verse with her, their mediocre voices sounding beautiful as they blended together.

"Dance with me, doll," he said as he hopped to his feet, pulling her to hers. And they sang and danced and laughed, the stars their only witness.

As she sang the last note, he twirled her then dropped to his knee. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while he grasped the other one in his. "I need to say something to you, Anna and you need to let me say it. Because I've been practicing for days and I'm afraid I'll never have the nerve to get through it if you interrupt. Can you do that for me, doll?"

She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "From the moment I met you, I was smitten. There was no other word. You are stunning inside and out. And I know I'm just some dirt poor kid from Brooklyn that's tagging along in his best friend's shadow, but I love you. I love you so much, Anna. And I swear I'll do everything I can to make sure you never doubt that and that you're taken care of for the rest of your life. Say you'll be mine?"

She nodded as the tears now ran freely down her face and she threw her arms around Bucky's neck making him rock back. "I'm already yours Barnes. But yes, I'll marry you."

He pulled back and slipped his mother's ring on her finger. And for that one night, they were content knowing nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Please note that beginning with this book the timeline in my MCU series changes dramatically from what it is. Things happen that didn't, other things don't that did. Just go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was up hours before her shift. The Howling Commandos were leaving on a mission and she wasn't about to let her fiancé go without taking the chance to tell him goodbye.

She walked into the room where they were making their final preparations. Buck was on the far side of the room talking to Steve. One hand was fisted on his hip and the other hooked around the back of his neck. His back was turned toward her and she took the opportunity to just watch him. Her soldier. A small smile graced her features as she watched the way he moved as he talked.

Steve's gaze fell on her and he grinned before nudging Bucky and motioning in her direction. When he turned, his look of confusion was quickly replaced with a smile. He hurried across the floor to her without a word to Steve. "What are you doing here? I told you to sleep in."

"You think I'm going to let you escape without saying goodbye to me, Barnes? You're not that lucky," she teased.

His hands settled on her waist as he chuckled. "Yeah, 'cause it's a real hardship to get to see you before we leave."

Anna laid her head on his chest, her palm flat against his heart. "I'm going to miss you, Sargent."

He ran his thumbs back and forth in a comforting gesture. "I'll miss you, too, Nightingale. But I'll be back before you know it."

She tilted her head to peer up at him. "You promise?"

He gave her that cockeyed grin she so adored. "I'll always come back to you, doll. And always as quickly as possible. You'll be sick of me before you know it."

She smiled back, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Stretching, she pressed her lips against his. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you." They held each other for a while longer until a throat clearing caught their attention. As they separated they realized they were alone in the room save for Steve.

The Captain gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Buck. We have to go."

Anna stepped back. "You bring him back to me, Captain."

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he responded with a grin.

After Bucky placed one last kiss to her temple, Anna watched the two men leave as she twisted the ring on her finger.

* * *

It had been several days since the Commandos had left on their mission. Anna had learned early not to worry. There was no telling how long they'd be gone. It was often difficult for them to stay in contact so it wasn't unusual for them to return suddenly with no warning.

An allied transport had been hit by some sort of explosive and the survivors brought to the facilities where Anna was stationed. At the moment she was elbow deep in blood and was doing her best to heal what she could without raising too much suspicion. The army wasn't likely to overlook gaping wounds suddenly disappearing. All she could do was make them a little shallower and take some of the pain. But she found herself doing it over and over again. It was exhausting.

Several men were being worked on in the same room with doctors and nurses yelling across the space to one another. The initial chaos had quieted as the most traumatic cases were done being treated, but there was still a steady din of noise as they patched up the last of the wounds. Anna was finishing the last of the stitches she was putting in a soldier's side when the level of sound suddenly died out nearly completely. She glanced up with a frown only to see everyone's gaze locked on the doorway behind her. Anna turned in confusion, her brow furrowed.

Steve stood in the doorway, dirty and disheveled. They were home. The thought was enough to have Anna grinning despite the chaos around her. As the seconds passed without Bucky making an appearance, the smile began to fall. No. Her eyes darted around the room as she did her best to look anywhere but Steve. Finally, she met the super soldier's gaze.

Pure sorrow and regret shone back at her telling her all she needed to know. Her chest physically hurt and she was sure if someone listened hard enough they would actually hear her heart breaking. She shook her head as her hands began to tremble. "No." Her voice was little more than a whisper and she didn't think she'd even been heard until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Go, Anna. We've got this." It was one of the doctors. But she didn't want to go, because if she did, she would have to know, have to listen to Steve tell her what happened. Have to face the reality of a world without Bucky Barnes.

She shook her head again as hot tears began to trace paths down her cheeks and her vision blurred. "No," she said again. A little louder this time, a little angrier.

Steve stepped forward and she held up a hand as if fending him off. "No." It was a demand. An order to leave her alone. To give her more time before he delivered the news.

But Steve was a captain and didn't take orders from an army nurse no matter how much he might wish to. He closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, Anna." His voice broke.

"No." The word was a sob. A scream. A plea. Her knees gave way and she would have collapsed had Steve not been there to catch her. She gasped as she struggled to breathe past the crushing pain in her chest. Her Bucky. Her soldier. He couldn't be gone. Not yet. She sucked in a large breath of air which only served to fuel her sobs.

She vaguely registered Steve picking her up and telling someone to fetch Peg. He sat somewhere and settled her in his lap. Her head rested against his chest as her body shook. "You told me you'd bring him home to me."

His grip tightened briefly. "I know, Anna and I am so sorry. I'd give anything to bring him back to you. To us."

"It's not enough, Steve. It'll never be enough."

* * *

At some point she must have drifted to sleep because she woke in her bed alone. Disoriented by sleep, it took a moment to remember why she was here and not at work. A moment where everything in her world was as it should be. Then, she remembered. Bucky. She closed her eyes, her lids pushing out the tears that welled with the thought of him.

"I failed, Peggy," the voice drifted to you through the doorway. Steve.

"You didn't fail, Steve. You did everything you could," Peggy argued, trying to comfort him. "Bucky was your best friend. Everyone knows you would trade your life for his if you could."

"I don't think that will bring much comfort to Anna."

"She's grieving. Whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I told her I'd bring him back, Peg. I was supposed to bring him back so they could get married and have babies. They were supposed to live happily ever after. Now she's laying in there with a broken heart and a ring on her finger that Buck put there less than a week ago. A week." There was a pause. "Men just keep dying and I'm not sure it's worth it anymore."

"You don't mean that." Peggy's voice was low, sad. "I'm devastated for Anna. For you. But even Bucky would tell you it was worth it, Steve. Look at all the good you're doing."

"Tell that to Anna. I'm sure it will be a great comfort."

After a moment, Peggy slipped into the room. Anna watched her as she tried to stay quiet so she wouldn't disturb her friend's sleep until their gazes locked. Pure sorrow flooded Peg's features and Anna knew Peggy's heart was just as broken as hers. Anna slid over in the bed and lifted an arm. The brunette crawled in next to her and they simply held each other while they mourned.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna wasn't certain how long they lay there. She knew it was dark. She assumed it was the same day. Surely, someone would have come for them if it wasn't. She sat up on the edge of the bed and attempted to run a hand through her hair. Appearances were the last thing she cared about at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asked from behind her.

"No." Anna dropped her head. She would never be okay again, she was certain of that. "I need to find Steve."

"Steve?" Peg sat up beside her. "He knows you didn't mean anything by what you said. Your heart's broken. You're allowed a few harsh words."

Anna shook her head. "Doesn't matter. This isn't how Buck would want it. He'd want me to quit crying and have a drink with his best friend so that's what I'm going to do."

It didn't take her long to find Steve sitting alone, head bent and bottle in his hand. As he heard the steps fall behind him he straightened in his chair a bit. "One of the things the serum affected was my metabolism. Apparently, I burn the alcohol off so fast I can't get drunk." He huffed a laugh.

"That sounds miserable if I'm honest," Anna responded.

Steve glanced over his shoulder in surprise. "Anna. I thought you'd be Peggy."

She shook her head. "Not put together enough." She sat in the chair beside him and gestured at the bottle. "Got one of those for your mate's best gal?" Her voice cracked a little at the end but she managed to keep it together.

Steve stood and fetched another glass, returning quickly. He filled it half-way and pushed it to her. She examined the amber liquid for a moment before picking up the glass and throwing it back. It burned in her throat and she made a face as she swallowed, but it would get the job done. "I'm sorry about earlier, Steve. It's not your fault."

He refilled her glass. "It is my fault, Anna. I couldn't save him. I let him fall."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She didn't know the specifics of how Bucky had died and she was fairly certain she didn't want to. Instead, she placed a hand on Steve's. "Did you shoot Buck?"

"What?" He scowled. "Of course not."

"Did you throw him off a cliff? Push him in front of a train?"

"Are you feeling okay, Anna? Maybe I should go get Peg." He looked her over as she shook her head.

"My point is that you didn't kill him, Steve. Being unable to save him and killing him are two very different things. I'd be a fool to think you wouldn't do anything in your power to save him. He would have done the same for you." A few tears leaked from her eyes, but she ignored them, instead keeping her gaze locked on her friend. He needed to know that she didn't blame him for any of it.

He placed his other hand on top of hers. "Thanks for that."

"You don't believe me, Rogers. I can see it in your eyes. But you will. Just you wait." She untangled their hands so she could take a sip of her drink.

The corner of Steve's lips curved into a slight smile. "That almost sounded like a threat."

"You better believe it, Cap."

* * *

For the next several months, Anna, Steve and Peggy were all but inseparable. If people thought it odd, they kept it to themselves. The trio knew that Bucky would want them to keep going. So, on the days when Anna struggled to pull herself from the bed—when it would be easier for her to stay burrowed beneath the covers and cry for love lost—Peggy would help her get herself together. And on the days when Steve disappeared and no one could find him, Peggy sent Howard to track him down and bring him back to them.

And no matter how much Steve wanted to hide away, he always came back because he knew Bucky would want him to take care of Anna. And Anna always found a way to make it through the day because she knew Bucky would want her to take care of Steve. And Peggy took care of them both because that's who she was. She took care of the ones that needed it, deserved it. And no one fit that bill right now more than Anna and Steve.

Steve was preparing to leave on another mission and the women had come to see him off as usual. Anna stayed back and let Peggy and Steve have their moment. When they finished, she stepped forward and pulled the chain from her neck. Her engagement ring caught the light and sparkled as she held it up.

He shook his head as he placed the chain and ring around his own neck. He'd long ago ceased arguing with her about giving it to him for missions. He made certain it was secured beneath his uniform. "I'll bring it back to you," he said as he always did.

"You better, Rogers. That's why I give it to you, so you have a reason to come back."

"As if you and Peggy weren't enough of a reason." He grinned at her and gave a little wave before hurrying off to join the rest of his team.

* * *

Howard was the one that told her Steve wasn't coming home. He swore he'd keep looking, that they'd find him, but what good would it do. Super soldier or not, no one could survive in the conditions he went down in for long. Anna simply nodded her head as if she agreed it was a fine idea and went off in search of Peggy.

Peggy sat in the dark on the side of her bed. Her hands were folded together in her lap. Anna paused in the doorway for a moment, letting her eyes take in her friend's grief and her already tender heart broke a little more. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her before taking a seat beside Peg.

Neither of them said anything as Anna reached over and took one of Peggy's hands into her own. She laced their fingers together in silent support. Peggy squeezed Anna's hand as a strangled sob left her. The two sat like that for hours, both lost in their own memories. Two war widows who never got to marry their soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

It was less than a month later that Dugan came in. His side was split open and bullets riddled the rest of him. Blood colored his lips as he groaned in pain. The other nurses chased the rest of the Commandos from medical while Anna gripped Dugan's hand. He gave her a weak smile.

"Guess I get to see Cap and Barnes sooner than I thought," he managed to force out, gasping at the end of the sentence.

Tears ran down Anna's cheeks as she set her jaw. Not again. She wasn't saying goodbye again.

"There's nothing we can do," the doctor said to her, a guilty expression on his face.

Anna didn't wait to hear the door shut. She didn't look around to make certain the room was empty. She didn't care. Not anymore. She fed her power into Dugan, finding wounds and repairing them. The holes closed up as the bullets were pushed from his body to fall onto the table.

"Anna, stop," Dugan said, squeezing her hand.

But she didn't stop. She found every scrape, every bruise and fixed it. Dugan felt better than he had in months. He finally managed to pull his hand from her grip as he propped himself up on his elbow. Anna faced him, but her eyes were unfocused. "Sweetheart?" he asked in a soft voice. They always said she had the 'magic touch' but none of them had imagined anything like this.

She seemed to focus on him for a moment before her lids fluttered close and she swayed sideways. He moved quickly to catch her and scoop her up in his arms. Now, she laid where he'd been a moment before. One hand held hers while the other pushed the hair from her forehead.

"I will see to Miss Charles," a lightly accented voice said and Dugan turned in surprise.

The doctor who had pronounced him a hopeless cause stood in the corner. He gave a tight smile when Dugan's gaze fell on him. Something about the man didn't sit right with him, but he wouldn't be able to name it if asked. He ignored the doctor and put his attention back on Anna.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up for me," he practically begged. They'd all kind of adopted her when Barnes died and if she'd hurt herself saving him, he'd never forgive himself.

A hand came down on his shoulder and he clenched his jaw.

"I promise she is in good hands, Corporal. This has happened before. I know just what to do." The doctor's voice had taken on a kinder edge and his words made Dugan feel moderately better. "You should join the rest of your squad. They'll be wondering about your condition."

Dugan straightened and turned to the other man as he let Anna's hand slip from his own. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, doc. I'll check in with the others then one of us will be back."

"Of course," the doctor said with another fake smile.

The corporal headed toward the entrance stopping at the doorway to take one more glance at the woman who saved his life.

It didn't take him long to find the rest of the Commandos gathered under a tree a short distance away. They always went to the same place to wait when someone was in medical.

"I've never seen a sadder bunch of misfits in my life," he called when he was still a good distance away.

There was a moment of disbelief before they all ran in his direction. They surrounded him, shouting so many questions he had trouble picking out one to answer. He held up his hands to quiet them. "Easy, lads. One at a time." He couldn't help but laugh at their visible relief that he was all right.

"You were near dead, Dugan. What happened?" Junior asked.

"Anna," came the answer but not from him. They all turned to find Peggy standing a short distance away, her face pinched with worry.

Dugan's smile fell, that uneasy feeling coming back. "Yeah. You knew?"

She nodded. "They'll all know now that she's saved you. She must have exhausted herself. Where is she?"

His brow furrowed. "I left her with one of the doctors. He said this had happened before and he knew what to do."

Peggy stepped forward. "No one knows. No one except for me. Where is she?"

"She's in the same room I was in." The rest of the commandos weren't certain what was going on but they knew Anna was in trouble. That was enough for them to fall in line behind Peggy and Dugan.

They were ten feet from the building when an explosion tossed them backward. Dugan scrambled up and, using an arm to shield his face, pushed toward the building. He had to try to get to Anna. To save her. Heat overwhelmed him as flames rolled from the doorway. There was no way anyone could survive that. Anna was gone.

* * *

When Anna woke, she was laying on something hard and cold. She blinked trying to adjust to the bright light that blinded her. Finally, things around her began to fall into focus but she wasn't any less confused. It appeared to be some sort of medical facility but not one she had ever seen. How did she get here?

Her brow furrowed as she scoured her memories. Dugan. She saved Dum Dum but she couldn't remember anything that happened after that. Surely, they hadn't locked her up because of what she'd done. Not her boys. The fear of the unknown made her heart race.

She attempted to sit up only to discover she was unable to. Stretching her neck, she saw thick straps holding her body to the table. What the hell was going on?

"Hello?" she called out. Her voice cracked from disuse and she wondered how long she'd been out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello?"

This time the door creaked open. The screeching sound made her cringe. Footsteps entered the room but stopped short of her line of sight. "Is someone there?"

"You are much prettier than I thought you would be," a deep voice answered. The Russian accent was easily identified.

"Do I know you?" Nausea rolled in her belly and she struggled to take a deep breath. What would anyone want with her? Why would anyone be talking about her?

A man stepped into sight. He was dressed all in black with pale blonde hair. A small pair of glasses perched on his nose and he tilted his head as he looked her over. "Not yet. But you will. We will be spending a great deal of time together you and I."

"Where am I?" Tears welled in her eyes and her voice shook. She hated herself for it, but she was no soldier. She was a nurse.

He clicked his tongue. "No tears, sweetling. There is nothing to cry over yet. You have nothing to fear from us. In fact, I have no doubt you will be a great asset to Hydra."

The name sent a cold chill through her. It wasn't possible. Steve had taken out the last of Hydra, hadn't he? She licked her lips. "I want to go home. Please just send me home."

"Ah. You are home, _devushka_ and we have so many plans for you."

* * *

A/n: A review reminded me that I hadn't posted this chapter here yet. More is coming but it will probably be a month or so before this starts posting again. This was put on hiatus while I finished some other things up. I will finish though.


End file.
